1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode type print head for the printing apparatus and the method for manufacturing the same and, in particular, to an electrode type print head manufactured by tape automated bonding for the application in the inkjet cartridge of an inkjet-printing apparatus. The print head jets the ink out onto a printing media to achieve the goal of inkjet printing.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer, the print head is placed at the ink outlet of the inkjet cartridge for jetting out ink for printing. In a typical heat bubble inkjet cartridge, the print head contains a thin film resistor. When the thin film resistor is heated, a small volume of ink droplet is rapidly vaporized and expanded to pass the ejection nozzle of the print head and to print a pattern of dots on a sheet of paper.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A to 1D, the print head comprises a heat bubble generator 1, an ink supply port 2, an ink passage 3, a movable plate 4, and a nozzle 5. The heat bubble generator generates bubbles 7. The ink supply port 2 connects to a larger ink reservoir (not shown) to obtain more ink 6. The nozzle 5 jets out the ink 6 to achieve the goal of inkjet printing. The ink passage provides a channel for the ink 6 to get to the nozzle 5 via the ink supply port 2. The movable plate 4 can be pushed by the bubble 7 generated by the heat bubble generator 1, and pushes the ink 6 so as to jet the ink 6 out of the nozzle 5.
FIG. 1 A shows a static structure of the print head. In FIG. 1B the heat bubble generator 1 creates a bubble 7 to push the movable plate 4. The movable plate 4 then pushes the ink 6 in the ink passage 3 so that some part of the ink 6 goes to the nozzle 5 due to the surface tension while the other part of the ink 6 generates circulation within the ink passage 3. FIG. 1C shows the expansion of the bubble 7. The ink 6 at the nozzle 5 conquers the surface tension due to the increasing pushing force from the bubble 7 and forms an ink droplet that is to depart from the nozzle 5. In FIG. 1D, the bubble 7 generated by the heat bubble generator 1 disappears and the movable plate 4 also returns to its original position. Therefore, the ink 6 at the nozzle 5 and near the ink supply port 2 returns to the movable plate 4, and the ink droplet leaves the print head. This thus completes the process of jetting the ink 6 out of the print head.